A Young Man's Story
by mrblue20
Summary: A young man faces many changes in his life, as the world around him changes as well. Can he over come his problems, and Ruin Midgard's?


A young Thief, named Mr. Blue had a believe mother and father. His mother a Priestess, T.T., and his father a Blacksmith, Pugsly. Young Blue's parents loved him much when he was young, and his father trained him hard to become a Blacksmith like him. Blue always followed his father's advice, finding a true role model. His father an honorable Blacksmith, many others looked up to Pugsly, and so did his son. His father ran a well known forgery and many other items. He even gave small children candy. I rough looking Blacksmith, yet a kind heart. His mother T.T., raised up in the Church. I loving and Kind Priestess. At first a bit shy, but she would easily lay down her life for a friend.  
Blue being not few tall, due to his father's height, and his mother's even smaller height. Yet Blue like his father was built strong, with a wide chest, and legs full of muscle that was bigger then must peoples head. Yes Blue was proud of his legs, for they where his speed, and grace. Blue's hair is Jet Black, yet it has gray streaks, a gene passed down his father side of the family. His eye's just like his father, a deep brown color. Yet he has been told many times that his eye's change color. Blue's father not much taller then Blue, looked much a like, yet in ways Blue was bigger in muscle then his father. His father hair already fully gray, even at a young age, and his eye's brown. His mother, the Priestess stood 5'2", very small in stature, yet a heart bigger then Ruin Midgard. His mother once had long hair, when Blue was a small child. Now it is a short blind hair.  
One day Blue and his mother T.T. went to train. His father had some business to attend to, and find some wholesalers to buy from to re-sale items. Blue went though all his regular training that him and his father under do. Blue knew it by heart, and soon would follow his father's footsteps. Instead of simple warping back home in Prontera, Blue and his Mother walked. The enjoyed the walk together, as they talked and laughed. Once they re-entered Prontera, the town had been under attack by monsters. Leading the attack was Baphomont. A large goat like monster, standing three to four stories's high, and carried a large syther with him. Immediately his mother began to treat those wounded, while Blue hid himself from the large monster. Without warning, Bapho, which many called him, unleashed his mob in the town. T.T. saw a young Acolyte about to be mobbed. The female Acolyte just froze in her spot, and could not warp herself away. Quickly T.T. opened a portal for her to escape, and then she heard her son cry out.  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
To her horror her son was about to be the next one attacked. She tired to warp him away, but her magical powers had been spent. She quickly ran to her son to protect to, and threw him to the side.  
The rain began to fall, and Blue turned to look. A Blacksmith had cover him from the rain. Blue felt a sharp pain on his head, and his left wrist. Afraid to look at his wound, he simple laid there, and repeated on thing.  
  
"Is my mother ok?"  
  
A group of Acolytes and Priest came. They quickly helped Blue to the Church to treat his wounds. There he saw his father. A grim look over came his father when his father spoke.  
  
"Son, your mother, well she's dead. They couldn't resurrect her, she was, she was...."  
  
Tears began to flow from his father's tears, and so did his. Both of them poured out, as if a waterfall was pouring directly from their eyes, and into a large lake. The held and embraced one another. Later on he was given a room to rest in for the night. Before he slept, he saw many friends, and family come to him. All hours of the night, those that knew the family came to aid. A few days after Blue was able to leave from the hospital, his mothers wake and funeral was to begin. At the first wake, Blue had request to make. Upon looking at his mother dead, she did not look the same. She had been so mangled by the mob, well it did not look like the same woman he has knew. After the first wake, the casket was closed, and a family picture put a top, with one of just T.T.'s. Many came to the funeral, from far and wide: those in Prontera, Payon, Morroc, Geffen, Al De, Alberta, Lutie, and even Comodo had came. The Kafra's were very busy on that day, trying to keep everyone and everything in order. Behind the Church she was laid to rest, and as she went down into her grave, that is when it truly hit Blue, that she was dead. He had not cried since his father gave him the news. Soon waterfalls poured from his eyes as his heart cried. This was the last day Blue would ever cry, for his eye's had no more tears to share. 


End file.
